In recent years, pocket-sized, battery-powered, electronic appliances have become very popular adjuncts to modern lifestyles. These appliances, which may be also described as "personal size", include television receivers, radio receivers, compact disc players, cassette tape players, and various combinations of such receivers and such players.
Typically, because of its compactness and light weight, such an appliance can be conveniently carried in a pants, shirt, or jacket pocket, or clipped to a belt. However, such an appliance may have a small base, which may not permit the appliance to be steadily rested on its base. Accordingly, its utility would be greatly enhanced if such an appliance could be steadily rested, in a generally upright position, on a generally horizontal surface.
Furthermore, its utility would be greatly enhanced if such an appliance could be removably attached, in a generally upright position, to a generally vertical surface.